


【佐鸣】跳舞的日子里

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: Dancing！
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】跳舞的日子里

很久以后。七代目讲了一个史诗般宏灿的故事，用的就是这个词收尾。忍者学院的小孩子已经不似他们原来那般好哄好骗，早就不吃这套。七代目的话一贯如此，好像他身上的御神袍，就任仪式的时候长到够着脚踝，又几年过去，风和剪头已经将它裁短。

有人提问，这个故事讲的是不是七代目你自己。七代目，应该说是漩涡鸣人，他点点头，十分之坦然地承认了这么多堂课以来的谎言。不只是他自己，这是两个人的故事。但说错了一点，故事不是故事，而是历史。在过去，下雨，晴天，落雪，雪消融的日子里，鸣人的话都仿佛某个特殊的先知，只能够兆应昨日。

小孩子自然无法体会它的厚重，不过鸣人也意不在此。话匣一关，莅临学校的火影大人也就没有别的可说，抬腿朝着他该去的地方走了。

正值入春的时候，家家户户开始考虑把孩子送去学校历练的事情。对他们来说，成为忍者不意味着别的，就像这个词汇的内核一般，只有磨砺和粗糙的东西在。长辈把小孩送来，亲眼看着他们欢快地受苦，在开学典礼结束之后哭哭啼啼地回家去，完全忘记了一切。

但没有谁打算加以指责，很长一段时间，也许包括现在，人们觉得这才是苦难的目的。它达到了使人经历，又遗忘的结果，就像父母把孩子送来忍者学院，一日三次地吃着特供的食物，走了苦难送给他们的这道必经程序。

鸣人靠着椅背，原地转了一圈，脑袋正对着那座巨大的岩石。石头像山一样地存在，遮挡了冬季早晨大部分的阳光，正午的时候才慢慢地爬至雕像的头顶。在那个雕刻得并不精细的发旋处，漏下雨滴般的太阳。

他背对着门打了一个哈欠，无视了鹿丸的存在。辅佐官把另一堆公函搁在桌子上，例行提醒这位火影要完成份内工作，然后就匆匆离去。鸣人挥着手，嘟哝着抱怨，却一声慰劳都没有得到。

每个光线强烈的午间都上演着刚才的情形，出入火影塔的人员俨然对此见怪不怪。从鸣人的工作地打开窗子俯瞰，总是能见到偷偷逃课的孩子在街上打闹，或被面具店的大叔追打着跑到某个拐角，一辆清洁车从孩子消失的地方钻出来，清扫每道窥探的视线。这时，怠工的火影也会收回目光，开启他的下一项日程。

不过今天鸣人没有这样的打算。桌上的日历被他画得只剩下红圈，连日期都不大能看清，鹿丸并不指望这样的行为会让高层工作更加井井有条，所以单独设置了工作安排。于是日历变成了鸣人的私人备忘录，记录一些重要的日子。比如烟火大会是下个礼拜的立春，某某某的生日将在不久以后，各种时刻纷沓而至，将鸣人单调枯燥的生活割成了许多个片段，被安排得井然有序。

这样的生活倒是谈不上毫无情致，至多是充满了目的性。鸣人很长时间没有不带目的地去做一件事，包括他的思考，似乎也正经受痛苦的改造。只不过，他向往什么东西的心从未变化，还在日复一日，佐助传来的书信中有所显露。

日历上充斥着潦草的涂鸦。在今天的日期上，鸣人随手画了一个番茄。

也许这就是七代目对忍者学院的小孩所言的“很久以后”，久到鸣人未能在年轻的梦里预见他们亲密共处的景象。当然，他们还很小的时候，就秘密地相信对方的重要性。

他们的生命被一顷刻接着一顷刻地实现了，在十二岁蔚蓝梦中的很久以后。十三岁。十五岁。十六岁。十七岁。没有年龄逃开本人的驯服，那些孤寂的心被一一填平。就像我背后的公文堆一样，鸣人自娱自乐地想到。佐助要快一些回来，漫长的无聊是时候结束了。

傍晚时分，整个天空开始显露出神秘的深蓝色，一只微笑的幽灵由蛰伏终于漂浮在了人们的头顶。鸣人背着双手，听见了钟表的嘀嗒响到了他想要的数字，那个人便来到了。

来得好慢！鸣人说。

但是很及时。佐助带上门，恰好赶着最后一声报时。哨塔的中忍全都放班回去了，他的通行证甚至都没有从兜里拿出来。换班的三分钟是可恶的，宇智波要想躲，没人有这个机会追责。但七代目却不一定。想要追责和追不了责是两码事，鸣人显然是后者。通风报信的影分身长时间在那附近徘徊，以某种方式被狡猾地封了口。

多少碗拉面的封口费？鸣人问，最后还不都是要到我的肚子里。这个买卖一点都不划算。佐助摇摇头，朝他走过来。鸣人笑了一下，问，这次又是什么大新闻？

佐助朝他扔去一筒卷轴，行为代表了一切解释。而鸣人连一眼都没有瞄上，一脚踩着办公桌跳了下来。今天我又去学校做演讲了，还是跟以前一样，压根没人听我说话。他的抱怨与动作一样灵活，像某种难以捕猎的动物，浑身上下藏着可爱的破绽。佐助抓着他的肩膀，防止鸣人偷袭，同时杜绝了这个吻莫名其妙发生的可能。

因为你只讲一样的事。佐助不给面子地说。鸣人立刻反驳，一样的事对我来说是很重要的。火影的话自然是讨乖，佐助心里门清，故意递出一个眼神，意思是求七代目明解。

这一招是佐助用来套鸣人的话，双方都铁了心不想遂愿。鸣人也不生气，反倒握住佐助的手，学他明知故问，你今天怎么回来了？佐助看着他，沉吟之中似乎理解了所有反常。他笑道，定期督察，你果然屡教不改。说的是对方好耍小聪明的脾气，三十多跟十多岁没有任何区别。

鸣人没套到自己想听的，但也只好作罢，挥挥手：佐助越来越无趣了的说。这是激将法，陷阱明显得连遮掩都不打。佐助心知肚明，但还是揭穿了这个幼稚的把戏。七代目寄出去的信是铁证，线人就是佐助养的鹰。

要我回来的明明是你，少得寸进尺，吊车尾的。

所以说你很无趣嘛！鸣人咕哝，偶尔满足我一下又不会怎么样。他忽然嘿嘿一笑，来了兴致，把刚才打的回合战立刻抛在脑后。快要立春了，和我一起看烟火大会吧，佐助。今天周三，待到下个礼拜二，工资还能照发，这个要求过不过分？

佐助假装思考，鸣人已经替他答应了。这是火影下放的通知，要求全体员工全部做到。黑发男人望着他，凑近一步，暗示性地问：你想干什么？鸣人抵着他的额头，和他四目相接，鼻尖距离暧昧得快要碰到一起。他的笑声在二人嘴与嘴的空气里被压得很低，充满沙哑的快乐。这令佐助觉得，初春的事情没有太多值得往后回味的，唯独这一刻被单独地挖出来，构成整个春天的记忆。

跳个舞吧。鸣人说。他的奇思妙想好像永远用不完，烟火大会上大家都会在河岸跳舞，气象报告的人说下周天气不好，也许连月亮都不会有。所以我关了灯，佐助，现在想邀请你和我跳一支舞。

于是他们跳起一支无名的舞。佐助很快默许也接受了。他拉着鸣人的手，两个人缓缓移动到屋子的中央。敞着的窗容纳了他们的影子。夜晚，春的光影好似学会飞的雏燕，俯冲来到脊背，轻啄几下骨头，尖锐的触感点到为止。火影没有需要如此华丽交际的场合，舞步谁都是半吊子的。佐助当然也没学过，手里剑的功夫到了此刻是不够用的。鸣人跳女步，但似乎男步的佐助并没有占到多少主导权。他们抵着脑袋，视线放在各自的脚上。鸣人抓住佐助的衣袖，将自己带出熟悉的包围圈，又笨拙地重新向他移动步伐。

转着圈，一晃眼，在窗与盆栽的夹缝之间看到了跳着舞的人们映在窗页摇晃的玻璃上。有数不清的他们。无声的曲调生嫩，年轻，充满了童真的清脆。

鸣人对着佐助耳语，你知道那些学生怎么评价我的演讲吗？佐助说，说来听听。鸣人假装去踩他，偏偏被警觉的男人躲开。其实他们怎么评价都不重要。佐助说，对你来说它有意义。鸣人反问，那你呢？

生活是随心而安稳的，鸣人完全忘记了，不如说他从未真正在意过那些艰坷的过去。那些被讲出来的故事纵然是历史，但对不知情者而言，它们只能是一则故事。学生的评价是不用鸣人去多说的，佐助能够想象，也能够体会到旁听者的感受。相反，与鸣人在对待这件事的立场上一样，他们明白自己曾经想要的是什么，如今得到了多少，又失去了多少。更多时候，这个问题的答案，在佐助破门而入，顺着鸣人的视线看见起舞的万物，早已消散在了风中。共情早已不是必要的选项。

一场又一场大雪，冬去春来。站在这里，与那些过去的日子共舞，与他共舞，一切已经足够了。佐助贴近他，十指相扣中，忽然想起了今晚尚未解决的战役。那些事，那些有关我们的事。他轻轻咬住鸣人的耳朵，说，对我来说很重要。

FIN


End file.
